


酒吧艳遇（上）

by yige_efu_bella



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yige_efu_bella/pseuds/yige_efu_bella
Summary: 这么晚了不回家吗？那就来一发吧





	酒吧艳遇（上）

岳明辉坐在吧台边看着十点钟方向的男人已经有二十分钟了。坐在卡座里的男人，手里拿着酒时，不时放在嘴边的抿两口。他长得很好看，眉骨下面猫一样细长的眼睛里透着勾魂的光，他的颧骨在没有什么多余的肉的脸颊上格外明显，突出的骨头又和脸颊形成好看的弧线，高挺的鼻梁的下面是他丰满的嘴唇，像是轻轻一吻便能尝出水一样。可是这样的嘴上向上带出的弧度却令人胆寒，透着男人与生俱来的厌世感。卡座里还坐着两位小姐，她们穿着低胸的短到大腿根的小礼服，应该是男人叫来陪酒的。可是他看上去却心不在焉的，无论那两位陪酒小姐如何献媚，他的眉头总是轻轻的蹙在一起，好像心思并没有放在美人与酒上面。  
“他长得可真辣。”岳明辉这么想着，转身离开吧台走向了洗手间。  
 李振洋的目光早就捕捉到那个坐在吧台边上的人了。他一双龙凤眼里透着清澈的光，又像是包含着整个宇宙一样明媚而深邃，他低头看着杯子里剩下的酒的时候，长长的睫毛搭在眼睑，扫出一小块阴影。他的嘴唇可真薄，但是却并不锋利，而是软软的两片搭在一起，时而从嘴里伸出来的小舌尖是粉色的。在过去的二十分钟内，他已经舔了无数次嘴唇了，但他笑起来露出的小虎牙是最可爱的，配着他身上自带的少年感，让李振洋陶醉。李振洋从没见过这样可爱的男人。于是他在他起身的时候也同时离开了卡座，追了上去。  
岳明辉才刚走了两步，就感觉自己右手的手腕被人拽住了，他回头看过去，刚好对上了李振洋炽热的目光。那样的目光他不是没有见过，是朦胧的，因为酒精的作用给男人的眼睛带上一层雾，可是今晚的情欲，也是从那双狡猾的眼睛里透出来的。岳明辉挣脱自己被男人握住的手腕，手指在男人的手掌上轻轻的挑逗，却在男人想要再次抓住他的手指的时候离开了，同时加快了脚步。  
“欲擒故纵。”李振洋最喜欢这样的把戏，他快步跟了上去。  
他去的不是别的地方，正是厕所。李振洋顺着隔间一个一个找过去，在最里面的隔间发现岳明辉的时候，他已经坐好脱掉自己的裤子大张着腿等他了。男人的性器在毛发间微微的抬着头，身下的小洞因为肌肉的兴奋而收缩着，细微的一张一合就是盛情的邀请。  
“哥哥，原来是个0啊。”李振洋说话的时候稍微带着点鼻音，他透着勾引的眼睛里带着笑，嘴角更是不自觉的上扬露出好看整齐的牙齿。他一边笑着，一遍解开自己的腰带。“刚好，我只做1。”李振洋褪下裤子赤裸着下身的时候让岳明辉不经咽了咽口水。性器是从内裤里弹出来的，又长又粗。眼前的男人蹙了蹙眉，他感到男人手掌传来炙热的温度贴到了他的下体的肌肤。  
突然的抚摸让岳明辉倒吸一口冷气，不等他缓和过来，李振洋遍俯身含住他柔软的唇瓣，用自己的嘴唇堵住他的，又伸出舌头与他的绞在一起挑逗。李振洋亲吻他的同时蹲了下来，让他们在同一水平线上。那只贴在岳明辉下体的手沿着他张开的双腿向下抚摸着，直到来到那个洞口，刚要将一根手指伸进去的时候，岳明辉挣脱了他的吻并叫停了。  
“我包里有润滑剂…”他说话的时候涨红了脸。  
“看来你是早有准备啊，哥哥。”李振洋又带着刚才进隔间看到岳明辉时候的那种邪魅的笑，伸手去找他扔在地上的裤兜里藏的润滑剂。李振洋把润滑剂倒在手心里将它捂热，将足够的润滑剂裹满整个手指，然后往下体探去，在洞口轻轻揉按，同时他的另一只手也向下移动，从岳明辉因为紧张的喘息而不断起伏的小腹，伸向他的阴茎，并用手开始撸动。李振洋一遍替他手淫，一边把他架起来，把他的后背贴在墙上，然后提起他的双腿，让它们圈住自己的腰。欺身贴上眼前的这个男人，将自己的阴囊和他的挤在一起。李振洋的手掌宽大又炽热，刚好能包裹住两根阴茎，又用拇指将顶端碰到一起摩擦。摩擦带来的电击感很快席卷岳明辉全身，他忍不住伸手向前搂住了李振洋的脖子。  
右手手指不断在岳明辉的后穴里搅动着，逐渐加到三根，四根，等到眼前的人逐渐适应了，他便将指尖撑开括约肌，狠心的直戳到最深处。扩张的动作野蛮而粗鲁，疼的岳明辉发出不适的嘶声。代替手指的是李振洋粗长的阴茎，他几乎是捅了进来，一边毫无怜惜地小幅度抽插一边蛮横地往里挺进，让岳明辉疼的尖叫，眼角带着生理性的泪水，但是一想到随时都会有人进来，他只能用力咬着自己的下嘴唇，尽量不发出任何声音。李振洋进入的时候捏着岳明辉柔软屁股的手改为了拍打，示意他放松些，只是手掌和肌肤击打的声音配合着抽插时囊袋撞击下腹的声音一起传到岳明辉的耳朵里，让他涨红了脸。还差一小截就能完全进入他的时候，李振洋感受到肠壁对自己阴茎的纠缠和抗拒，于是伸手把岳明辉抱起来，就着这个姿势往上轻捅，又凑过去亲吻他因为用力咬合而透着血点的唇瓣。唇瓣重新贴在一起的感觉让李振洋神魂颠倒，他想也没多想就圈紧岳明辉的腰把自己完全挤了进去，完整的结合让他们都发出满足的喘息。  
“动…动一动…” 岳明辉依旧带着泪的眼睛看着李振洋，楚楚可怜，又勾得李振洋想更凶狠的欺负他。于是李振洋握住他的腰开始无休止的用力抽插，每一次的上顶都比前一次的更深更用力，龟头一次次重重碾压过前列腺的的疼痛，又立刻席卷全身的快感将岳明辉拉入情欲的深渊。他终于抽搐着射了出来，精液溅到两人紧贴的胸前。李振洋在他高潮后肠壁的收缩和挤压里享受了几秒便很快想要退出去，但正要抽离肠壁的时候被岳明辉夹紧了。他控制不住的射进岳明辉体内，精液沿着肠壁。顺着两人结合的地方流到大腿上，再流到地上，让狭小的隔间里全部染上了精液的腥味。  
李振洋将岳明辉放下了，而后从他体内退出来，潦草的清理了喷射到自己衣服上的精液，穿好裤子。在他的手刚要拧开隔间的门时，岳明辉开口了。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
李振洋回过头来看着他笑了，却没有告诉岳明辉他姓甚名谁。“哥哥，我的活还不错吧？”  
没等岳明辉回答，他便打开门离开了隔间，剩下岳明辉一个人衣冠不整的站在那儿，他抬起头看着洗手池镜子里的自己。“算了，不想了。”他在心里这么想着。现在已经凌晨两点了，明天下午还要去新的公司报道，他不能耽误了。


End file.
